The high intensity light in a laser pulse can damage the human eye to such an extent that permanent blindness occurs. Laser pulses can also damage electronic imaging or sensor devices. Using a shutter device to block a laser pulse is difficult because of the quick transient time of the optical pulse, on the order of milliseconds down to nanoseconds. The short response time makes mechanical shutters unworkable for laser pulses. Chemical dye-based shutters have a faster response time, but do not provide enough attenuation to protect against laser pulses. Electro-optic shutters have a quick response time and good attenuation, but conventional designs do not extinguish light evenly over the extent of the electro-optic element. Therefore, an improved electro-optic shutter is needed.